Tom Lennox
Thomas Lennox was President Wayne Palmer's Chief of Staff during the events of Day 6. Before Day 6 Before becoming Wayne Palmer's Chief of Staff, Thomas worked as the Policy Director for both Wayne Palmer's and David Palmer's presidential campaigns. During the terrorist attacks over a three week prior to the beginning of Day 6, Thomas had proposed to President Palmer that detention centers be built to hold American Muslims, in an attempt to both protect the Islamic population in the United States and also to stop the terrorist attacks. Up until Day 6, President Palmer had decided not to implement Thomas' detention center plan. Experience Thomas has also worked for the Commerce Department, as both Chief of Staff and Counselor to the Secretary of Commerce, and as the Chief of Economic Development Administration. He has also worked at the White House as a Special Assistant to the President on the Domestic Policy Council. Thomas had taught as a visiting professor at the Kennedy School of Government at Harvard University in the subject of political philosophy and at the University of Pennsylvania in the subject of American politics. Education & Credentials Thomas received a Bachelor of Arts in Political Science at Yale University (graduating magna cum laude in three years) and a PhD in Government from Harvard University. He was a former member of the President's Foreign Intelligence Advisory Board and serves on the boards of the Georgetown Institute, the James P. Williams Center for Public Affairs, and the Catalyn Foundation. He has also published numerous articles and essays on topics including constitutional law, political philosophy, and public policy, and has co-edited several books. Day 6 ]] Prior to the start of Day 6, Wayne Palmer was elected to president and Thomas Lennox earned the position as his Chief of Staff. America was suffering from a series of terrorist attacks and the only way to stop them was to give Abu Fayed $25 million and Jack Bauer, as he agreed to give up leader Hamri Al-Assad in exchange. When Karen Hayes learns that Lennox is willing to create detention centers to detain Islamic-Americans, she becomes furious and opposes against Lennox's actions. When Jack Bauer escapes from Fayed's control and tells President Palmer that Assad is innocent, and Fayed is really behind the attacks, both Karen and Lennox oppose against President Palmer calling off the strike against Assad. When the FBI try to gain control of personnel files at the Islamic-American Alliance, Sandra Palmer calls her brother to discuss the issue. She is convinced that Tom is behind it, and tells Wayne that she, nor their brother President David Palmer, ever liked Tom. When Fayed calls President Palmer and demands the release of prisoners, it is apparent that Jack was right all along, and it is later revealed that Jack helped Assad escape before the strike occured. President Palmer, Karen, and Tom are all horrified when they witness a suitcase nuke go off in Valencia, Los Angeles. left|thumb|250px|Lennox blackmails [[Karen Hayes]] When Lennox authorizes detention centers without the consent of the president, Karen becomes furious and confronts him about it. Lennox feels that Karen is a threat to him, and he asks Reed Pollock to help him dispose of her. Pollock gets back to Lennox and gives him a list of names. The people on the list are willing to testify against Karen's husband Bill Buchanan, who signed off on Fayed's release 18 months earlier. Karen is given no other choice, but to resign in order to protect her husband. Appearances Day 6 Lennox, Thomas Lennox, Thomas Lennox, Thomas